Rescue
by WeepCalmDown
Summary: Gary General/Henchman 21 /OC


Gary, formerly Henchman 21 under the Monarch, held a sweet smelling blonde woman close, swaying with her. She wore a smile on her soft, sparkling pink lips. Obviously both are desperately infatuated with each other, but neither had the courage to utter anything related to the topic. Summer was a recent addition to the S.P.H.I.N.X. team, and Gary loved her presence. She had a bright personality and always tried to lighten a mood. Hilarious, but shy, she was always there to put a smile on the most depressed persons face. She had shoulder length bleach blonde hair that was combed over to the left. The ends of her hair were colored black. She had wide eyes; her right was blue and her left was a brownish-green ever changing color. She had a few light freckles on her cheeks and the bridge of her nose. She was about five foot one. Her body was narrow and thin, and she had a fantastic hourglass figure. She had C-sized, supple and perky breasts. Wide, delicate hips narrowed into long,thin legs. Gary loved watching her move; she was so small and flexible. He only wished she would take pictures so he could edit her face onto softcore porn. She was notorious for her strength, strategic skills, and ability to adapt to any weapon in any given situation. Now, they were on reconnaissance at some party the Ventures were at. Gary couldn't thank Shoreleave enough for pairing him up with Summer on this mission. Their surroundings were quite relaxing and romantic. It was perfect for finally admitting his admiration for her. 'Summer, I wanna tell you something..' he murmured softly.  
>'Oh? What's up,big guy?' She gave one of her melt-your-heart smiles and giggled.<br>'Well,we've known each other fo-' Just as he was about to reveal his feelings, about 80 men clad in butterfly colors crashed through the windows.  
>'VENTURE! YOUR FINAL HOUR IS AT HAND!' cried a tall,lanky man with rather long eyebrows.<br>Summer grinned at Gary. 'Finally! I call dibs on the dork in the crown!' She laughed,throwing her dress off. She wore a skin tight catsuit underneath. The dress blanketed one of the Monarch's henchman,sending him falling to the ground.  
>Gary hid the upset feelings bubbling deep within him and forced a grin. At least they could fight together. He unsheathed his hidden forearm blades and charged at a couple of the Monarch's henchman. Summer grabbed a couple of bottles of wine and smashed them against the skulls of two unfortunate henchman,making a nasty sound of glass brewing mixed with skulls cracking. Jabbing the broken bottlenecks into the abdomens of two henchman,she cartwheeled to the unsuspecting arch who was hatefully glaring at his former henchman. When she rolled into his vicinity, she pushed herself up off the granite floor and kicked the once-mighty Monarch's thin jaw,sending him flying back while chipping a few of his teeth.<br>She stood up in a mantis style fighting stance and smugly smirked. Her happiness faded,however, when she heard her cohort's painful screech fill the air. Spinning around on her heel and insinctively running to his direction, she saw him doubled over in pain. Her eyes flashed with rage, and she gritted her teeth. Tackling the nearest henchman to him, she wrapped her long fingers around his neck,grip tightening like the muscles of an anaconda around its prey. She slammed the man's head into the ground a few times,then stood up and stomped on his groin. 'Gary,are you alright?'  
>He didn't reply.<br>The icy claw of fear lightly tickled down her spine,making her shiver. If he was dead, she'd torture the fuck out of that bastard and all his henchmen!  
>She had to fight them out,first,to ensure his safety. She reached down to an Uzi strapped to her thigh,snarling. Without the need for a warning,the party goers ducked to the ground as she shot furiously at the Monarch and his fiends. The butterfly man let out a scream and called to his henchmen to retreat. Huffing,Summer gave them the last of her magazine, then threw the Uzi down, watching them flee. Gary had sat up by this time and was holding his head. He turned and looked up, only to see Summer running to him, all bouncy and beautiful. Tears were rolling down her cheeks as she bent down at the hip and pressed her lips against his. His heart skipped a beat. After an awkward kiss,she pulled his head against her chest for smothering. His face was stark red. She just kissed him.<br>'First rule is keeping your guard up,Gary! You know this,' he zoned out the rest of her shaky scolding. She rescued him, and he got a kiss. 'Thank you,Cupid,for zoning in on me with that arrow of yours,' he thought. He stood up and pulled her out of the building,ignoring all the staring eyes. The moon shone bright on the two. Just as the moon stole the sun's light and claimed it as it's own,Summer stole his heart, and he didn't care what she did with it as long as she possessed it. He was holding her small,soft hands in his large gloved ones.  
>'I really like you. Be my girlfriend,' he said all very fast. Summer's cheeks flushed red,her eyes darting around as she did when she was nervous.<br>'Really?' She stepped in closer.  
>Gary answered with a soft kiss on her lips,blushing. Summer blushed more,closed her eyes, and returned the soft kiss,wrapping her arms around his neck.<br>stared at the two, and whined,'Aren't you going to check and see if I'm okay?'  
>The response was a shoe to his head.<p> 


End file.
